


Valentine's Day

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vignette, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficdomestic au; angela and fareeha and valentine's day





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Ya Rab" hopefully means "Oh my Lord" in Arabic.  
> some visuals for anyone interested: [microbe plush ](http://www.giantmicrobes.com/us/products/kissingdisease-gigantic.html)and [flowers](https://www.1800flowers.com/florist-delivered-sweetheart-medley-161291?categoryId=400077445#trsTabbedPanelsTab1)  
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

The sky was pink in celebration of Valentine’s Day. Really, it was just the sun melting slowly in the horizon. It lit all the clouds in shades of peach and pale orange and dull rose. It was rare that Angela ever made it home before sunset but she’d managed to duck out of work early today. The sky was still soft and light as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
Angela rolled up to the garage and pressed the door opener clipped to her car’s visor. She waited patiently as the garage door groaned into movement, drawing back slowly. The garage itself was revealed to her. The headlights of her car shone on a pair of bikes tucked neatly in the corner next to a push lawnmower. She pulled into her parking space, nosing her car right up to a stack of boxes used to store Halloween and Christmas decorations.  
  
She turned her car off and sat for a moment glancing over at the passenger side. Buckled into the seat were the two Valentine’s gifts that had been delivered to the hospital where she worked. The biggest and most obvious was a twenty four inch Epstein-Barr microbe plush. Other girls probably got teddy bears or cartoonish hearts, Angela got a stuffed version of the Kissing Disease germ. It even had horrible plastic eyes and felt lashes.  
  
She smiled now looking at the big stupid plush toy. She did find it kind of adorable. It had come this morning along with a vase of flowers; bright pink roses, soft pink Asiatic lilies, carnations, and purple dianthus. It was a picturesque Valentine’s assortment, beautiful and sweet. Her gifts had sat up at reception for hours while she’d been busy attending surgery. All the nurses and medical assistants had crooned with envy upon seeing them before she squired them away to her office. 

  
Cheesy gifts like these definitely worked on her. It wasn’t so much the toy or flowers themselves that charmed her, it was the fact that Fareeha had thought of her on this day. Not just thought of her, but went out of her way to display her affection in front of everyone by sending gifts to her work. It was nice to be appreciated.  
  
Angela climbed out of the car. She circled around to the passenger door and opened it up, taking out her presents. She had to be careful not to spill the water in the vase. She crossed the garage and went to open the side door of the house. Kissa and Ata, her and Fareeha’s twin black cats, came meowing over to her as soon as she stepped inside.  
  
“Hello my little angels.” Angela cooed down at them, mindful not to step on either of their little paws as she shuffled inside. She went straight for the dining room table where she placed her bouquet of flowers and the giant pink plush.  
  
Angela could hear the sound of the TV in the other room as it rapidly decreased in volume. It was too late. She’d already caught the sounds of some Seagal movie playing in the living room. Of course Fareeha had spent Valentine’s Day home watching those awful action movies. She was lucky she was so pretty because nothing else could excuse her horrible taste in cinema.  
  
Fareeha came walking out into the dining room to welcome Angela home. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” She greeted sweetly, sweeping Angela up in a warm embrace and a quick kiss. She had actually dressed up for the occasion.  
  
Working for a private military meant being contracted out for security jobs for weeks at a time. That also meant spending the weeks in between jobs at home, sitting around and watching Steven Seagal films. Fareeha rarely wore anything outside of joggers and baggy sweatpants. Sometimes she didn’t even bother to put on a shirt or bra and Angela often came home to the delightful sight of her wife half naked.  
  
Apparently Valentine’s Day was a special occasion. Fareeha had on the only pair of pants she owned and a nice button down. It was unbuttoned half way to her stomach but Angela certainly wasn’t complaining. Fareeha had even put on a touch of make-up. She rarely put any on besides a little mascara and some bronze lipstick every once in a while. Tonight she was sporting both.  
  
“Look at you,” Angela laughed. She suddenly felt messy in her scrubs and lab coat. “I can’t believe all this.”  
  
“Oh, there’s more.” Fareeha told her, raising her eyebrows suggestively. She turned Angela around by her shoulders and marched her into the kitchen. She had to flip the light switch on as she went. Ata and Kissa twined between their feet along the way. It was pretty clear which way they were headed, straight towards the refrigerator. Their magnets had been rearranged into the shape of a heart which was incredibly charming but the real present was inside.  
  
Angela opened the fridge door to find two take out bags full of her favorite Vietnamese food. She recognized the grocery bags and foam containers immediately. She instantly let out a gasp of surprise and delight, mouth suddenly watering. They were probably going to order take out anyway, but the fact that Fareeha had thought ahead and taken care of it already was the best part.  
  
“Oh, you do love me!” Angela said happily, turning around to pull her wife close in another kiss and hug.  
  
Fareeha smiled against her lips and kissed her back a few times before pulling away. “What do you think? Pretty good with the gifts this year or what?”  
  
They had always celebrated Valentine’s Day like this. Angela was a sap who loved things like chocolates and flowers and little stuffed toys. She still had the first plush toy, a little cupid, that Fareeha had ever given her twelve years ago. It was stored carefully in their closet these days, a relic of their courtship; she would never bring herself to throw it away.  
  
“Excellent work.” Angela commended her, kissing her again. “I’ll have you know I got you something too.”  
  
“You did?” Fareeha asked in surprise, blinking her bright brown eyes.  
  
Angela stepped back, giving herself some room. She thought about playing coy for a second but decided against it. Instead she just reached for the hem of her scrubs and pulled her green shirt up over her head, messing up her soft blonde hair in the process. She revealed tantalizing lingerie underneath her clothes; pale pink the color of a blush, lace and bead work and sheer fabric that exposed the delicacies of her own breasts.  
  
Fareeha gasped at once, reaching out for Angela’s ribs. Her thick thumbs brushed over the bra in different places. She was definitely admiring the view. “Doctor Ziegler, how scandalous!”  
  
Angela didn’t actually own any lingerie besides what she was wearing here and now. She had bras and panties, sure, but they were comfy cotton things that she wore under her work clothes. She didn’t mess with uncomfortable thongs or strappy bustiers. She just didn’t have the time for it.  
  
Over a decade ago at her bachelorette party Angela had been gifted all kinds of lingerie sets. She had even worn a particularly revealing number on her honeymoon, a white lace corset that had given her an impossible figure. It had driven Fareeha absolutely wild. Unfortunately none of those undergarments fit her anymore and she’d gotten rid of them years ago. Angela had always meant to revisit lingerie for a special occasion though. It was only recently that she’d managed to stop by a specialty boutique.  
  
“Don’t tell me there’s matching panties.” Fareeha said in mock disbelief. She slid a warm hand down Angela’s side to hook a finger into her pants waistband. Fareeha pulled back on the elastic and peered down. “ _Ya rab_.” She gasped, discovering that there _were_ in fact matching panties.  
  
Angela couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. “I’ll let you take them off me if you ask nicely.” She teased.  
  
“Well, not right away.” Fareeha said with a knowing nod. “We’ll need a little foreplay first.” She took her wife by the hand and started leading her again, this time pulling her in the direction of the stairway. Up to their bedroom, no doubt. If Angela knew Fareeha well enough there would be rose petals on the bed and candles lit over the boudoir; a cliché but one they both adored.  
  
“Of course.” Angela followed after, biting her teeth into her bottom lip to keep from smiling any wider.  
  
She loved celebrating Valentine’s Day.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
